Confesión
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: SoulxMaka


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí quiero dejar mi primer fic… Sé que no es gran cosa, pero no pude resistirme a hacer una pequeña historia de SoulXMaka ya que AMO esa pareja *-*

Y tambien, que unas amigas me animaron a que lo publicara… y acabé haciéndolo.

Bueno, y ya sin mas demora…

¡Lean!¨

* * *

><p>-General POV-<p>

Era por la mañana en Death City, el sol reía macabramente en el cielo despejado.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –se oyó gritar a una chica rubia.

-¿Se puede saber que he hecho ahora?-Preguntó su compañero en el piso, sobándose la cabeza.

La técnica miró la habitación de su arma. No había nadie. Blair no se hallaba ahí.

-Tú sabes.- dijo ella para no disculparse y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Soul se levantó del suelo suspirando. Siempre está de malhumor por las mañanas… Se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa limpia y se vistió.

Salió del cuarto y se sentó en la mesa esperando el desayuno.

Maka sirvió el desayuno y se sentó frente a él.

-Lo siento.- murmuró ella tímidamente.

Él la miró sorprendido. Contempló su rostro unos segundos. Recorriendo con la mirada sus sonrosados labios, sus rojas mejillas y perdiéndose finalmente en sus ojos color jade.

Si, Soul Eater Evans, el chico más cool de todo Death City estaba enamorado de su malhumorada técnico de pechos planos, Maka Albarn

-No importa.-dijo.- Eso no afecta a alguien tan cool como yo.-se apuntó a si mismo con el pulgar.

Maka suspiró y le miró. Miró fijamente la sonrisa torcida de su rostro, aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-Bueno,- dijo Soul levantándose de la mesa cuando terminó su desayuno- Supongo que la pecho-plano no quiere llegar tarde a clases…

Maka se levantó empujando la silla hacia atrás. Soul sabía lo que le tocaba…

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Una enciclopedia le dio a Soul en medio de la cabeza. El albino se encogió por el dolor. Sabía que se lo merecía.

-Vamos.- dijo una malhumorada Maka.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, Soul-kun.- saludó Tsubaki cuando los vio entrar en clase.- Buenos días, Maka-chan.<p>

-Buenos días, Tsubaki.-saludó Maka.

Soul se limitó a mover la mano y se acercó a sus amigos.

-¡SOUL! –Gritó Black*Star- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PARA ALEGRARTE EL DÍA!

Soul le ignoró y se acercó a Kid.

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada nuevo.- contestó Kid. Luego lo miró con ojos curiosos.- ¿Se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué? – el albino lo miró confundido.

-A Maka.- dijo Black acercándose por detrás.

-No, ella no me ve como algo más que un amigo.- dijo Soul.- Prefiero no decir nada.

Por el lado de las chicas, Tsubaki miraba con mucha curiosidad a Maka.

-Bien.- suspiró la rubia.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la técnico confundida.

-A Soul-kun…

-No voy a decir nada.-dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento el profesor Stein hizo su aparición en clase tropezando con la silla y cayendo de espaldas. Los alumnos lo miraron.¿No se cansa de hacerlo siempre? se preguntaron.

Soul miraba, desde su asiento, a su técnico apuntando todo lo que el profesor Stein decía.

¿No había explicado lo mismo siempre? ¿No se diseccionan a los animales de la misma forma?

Suspiró y cambió de pensamiento. Debería estar mas preocupado en cuando decirle lo que sentía.

-Est noche lo haré.-decidió-. Esta misma noche.

Por la noche, en el departamento, Soul tuvo una idea.

-Nee, Maka.- la ojijade bajó el libro que tenía en las manos para poder mirarle-. ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

-Bueno.- contestó ella cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa-. pero la elijo yo.

Mierda pensó Soul. Eso arruinaría su plan

-¿Por qué mejor no vemos lo que está dando en la tele?

Maka se encogió de hombros.

El ojirubí cogió el mando para encender la tele y empezó a cambiar de canal buscando alguna película. Por suerte, daba una buena película de terror.

La técnico le miró mordiéndose el labio. Se veía tan adorable para Soul.

Soul se rió y abrió los brazos. Maka se recostó sobre el pecho de la guadaña, prácticamente sin mirar la película.

En cuanto esta terminó, Maka se levantó del sofá.

-Si no duermo esta noche es por tu culpa, Evans.-dijo amenazante-. Buenas noches.

Antes de que empezada a andar, el albino la sujetó por la muñeca y se puso de pie a su lado.

La rubia le miró, hundiéndose lentamente en los ojos color rubí de la guadaña.

Soul tomó aire, ahora o nunca. Aprovechó la distracción de su técnico para besarle. Notó como, tímidamente, ella empezaba a corresponderle.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente separaron sus labios, mirándose fijamente.

-Te amo.- dijo él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Yo también, Soul.-dijo.

La guadaña cogió a Maka en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, tumbándola en la cama. El se colocó a gatas sobre ella.

-¡Soul!-se quejó-. ¿Qué haces, pervert…?-Soul junto sus labios con los suyos para hacerla callar.

-Shh….-dijo él besando el cuello de la técnico, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas-. Sólo dejate llevar…

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Aceptable por lo menos? Se acepta cualquier tipo de comentarios.<p>

¿Deberé seguir escribiendo? Ya eso queda en decisión suya.


End file.
